


Blueberries Go Better With Everything

by sorryimstefanie



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, So Much Cuteness, Tyler Scheid - Freeform, almost boring, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimstefanie/pseuds/sorryimstefanie
Summary: Or when the little blue boy met the clumsy curly head with not enough experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Ya um hey so this was kinda written as a joke don't take it seriously I'm sorry.**

“Yeah, yeah I got it, and one black pour-over with three sugars. I think you forget I’ve known you since before we even knew what coffee was,” Tyler chuckled as he patiently waited for the last person to walk into the small cafe before doing the same. He always went out of the way to hold the door for people, it was a subconscious thing to make himself feel just a little bit less guilty for any sins he’s committed in his life.

He finally hung up with Mark, his best friend since they were thirteen, after the hot-headed seventh grader bet Tyler he could eat his sandwich faster than him and proceeded to do so every day until Mark didn’t lose, and sighed with a smile to himself. 

The background chatter and clinking of mugs from behind the counter never ceased to please him, and he made his to the short line absentmindedly, glancing around the shop before scrolling on his phone while he waited. It was a normal day of editing for Mark and the team at home, so as per normal goes, Tyler was sent out on a coffee run during hour 4 of editing. Mark had something big planned for his channel so they were persistent to finish the project before the end of the week. 

It wasn’t long before it was Tyler’s turn to order, and his eyes scanned over the menu as though he hadn’t already known what to get, shoving his large hands into his pockets. 

“Hello there! What can I get you today, handsome?” Tyler was taken back by the bluntness of the quirky voice, and his dark eyes shot down to eye level with the cashier. What he saw was even more surprising. He hadn’t seen this barista previously, so he must be new, there was no way Tyler would have missed him before. The first thing he noticed was the vibrant blue hair that sat atop the boy’s head, and it reminded him of blueberries. He smiled a little, and finally realized he was staring at the tiny boy and Tyler cleared his throat, blinking a few times. 

“Ah, um, yes, can I start with a sugar-free skinny latte, two mango smoothies, and a black coffee with three sugars?” He relayed the order from memory, his eyes never leaving the hazel pair in front of him. 

“I don’t know,  _ can _ you?” The obviously younger man playfully countered with a smirk, and unfortunately, broke their intense eye contact to ring in his order. 

Tyler laughed quietly, and waited for his total, despite already knowing it. He noticed his hands were perpetually sweaty, and he hastily wiped the fronts of him on his dark jeans. Tyler rarely encountered situations in which someone flirted with him, and moreso now after he’s recently came to terms with his sexuality, something Mark made to sure to remind him daily with. 

_ “You have got to settle down, T! You’re reaching the end of your peak at 28! You’re nearing overripe, you have to find someone before it’s too late!” _ the currently red haired man would always insist, leading to Tyler shooting back that Mark was no better than himself, to which he’d remind that he’s still 27 so it’s, like, completely different. 

The curly-haired man quickly paid for the order with ease, noticing all too well when their hands brushed softly. 

“And can I get your name, pretty please?” He heard the light, pleasing voice again which brought him fully back to the reality at hand, and Tyler smiled, watching him flutter his plush lashes. 

“You sure know how to flirt with someone, don’t you?” He said without thinking, realizing how dopey he sounded and he mentally groaned. But the sound that came next made up for it. The boy laughed, and it was loud, but Tyler could definitely listen to it all day. 

“Oh, you wish. But it’s for the order, need to know which one’s yours, mm?” He smirked, and Tyler instinctively scratched his head, feeling the bridge of his nose heat up. 

“Tyler,” he said, feeling a little sheepish as he walked towards the pick-up counter. He heard the boy play with his name, and it made his stomach twist in the best way possible. He couldn’t help the grin on his face as he waited, his eyes watching the kid flutter around, making his drinks. Tyler debated texting Mark this revelation, fingers resting on the phone in his pocket, but ultimately decided against just for the fact he didn’t want to get his friend’s hopes up. 

Rolling his lower lip between his teeth, Tyler continued to appreciate the sight upon him, something he could only describe as fond growing in his chest and spirling between his ribs. There was something about the blue boy that made his fingertips buzz with the need to touch him, caress him,  _ appreciate _ him. 

Before he allowed his thoughts to wander any farther, he heard his name being called throughout the cafe like he wasn’t standing right next to the counter, and if it hadn’t been anyone else, he’d have rolled his eyes and scoffed. But instead, Tyler grinned and stepped up, taking the four drinks, with a charming tilt of his lips directed at the boy. 

“Ethan,” the blue-haired boy said with a smile apparent in his voice. He was confused for a moment, then it clicked it was his name. 

“Ethan,” Tyler repeated, hoping he loved the way that sounded as much as he did. Ethan had a peculiar sparkle in his pretty eyes that hinted at something that Tyler didn’t understand, but he laughed anyways and nodded his head. 

“Have a nice day, cutie!” The shorter boy chirped with a wink, and he laughed as he clamored up for a moment with a boyish blush. 

“Goodbye, Ethan.” He replied, and walked out to his car. It wasn’t until he was well home, and Mark was making fun of his ‘You sure know how to flirt with someone’ line, and scolding him for not being more straight-forward, when Tyler noticed the folded up napkin that was slightly soggy in one of cup holders and to say he wasn’t excited and his breath didn’t catch in his throat would be a lie. He swept his eyes around to make sure no one (Mark) wasn’t watching him, and he unfolded the napkin. 

_ “Since you obviously have never done this before. x Ps. You’re staring is cute.”  _ was scribbled in hasty, but surprisingly still neat handwriting, with a number Tyler could only assume was Ethan’s. He smiled and fell back into the chair, closing his eyes. “Overripe, my ass,” he mumbled contently to himself. 


End file.
